Problem: On a sunny morning, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $7.24 each and baskets of oranges for $3.77 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of oranges before heading home. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the oranges. Price of pomegranates + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $11.01.